


Love Potion

by grettama



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, AoKaga Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKaga Hogwarts AU. They are both Gryffindor, and play as chaser for Quidditch team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Beta ed by FAL.
> 
> Another edit at 22 February 2016, to add Haikyuu and Free members to the universe.

Aomine Daiki was extremely pissed off today.

He woke up late this morning, causing him to be late for his potion class first thing in the morning, lost twenty points for Gryffindor because of his tardiness, and then lost another  twenty because he forgot to do his homework.

He was super pissed.

He could easily gained hundreds of points on Quidditch match this weekend against Slytherin, but still. Made your house lost fourty points in less than five minutes was a record. Even Kagami Taiga laughed at him.

“Shut up,” Aomine hissed. “I was late because of you.” Kagami slept on the bed next to him, he could wake him up, but no, that fucking redhead didn’t wake him up at all.

Kagami still giggled. “Sorry, sorry. Wakamatsu-senpai asked me to accompany him doing some drills this morning. And I know you wouldn’t like me waking you up for some morning practices.”

Aomine huffed but didn’t retort because Professor Nekomata kept glaring at him and if he didn’t begin to make his potion as soon as possible, Gryffindor could lost another fourty.

* * *

 

Exceed expectations, his anger was gradually decreasing during potion class. They were making love potion, and Aomine knew he did it right (of course he did it right. He bribed Akaashi Seiji to help him afterall). His potion smelled like fresh strawberry and he liked it. It calmed him down, and by the end of the class when he and Kagami headed to Quidditch yard before Captain Mikoshiba Seijuurou made a fuss because they were late, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Stop grinning you look more pervert than usual,” Kagami said.

Aomine just snorted and circled his arm around Kagami’s neck, made him rolled his eyes.

The practice was good, Aomine thought. Well, he fought with Kagami a couple of times, and fought with Wakamatsu too a couple more times, but the three of them still did good as Gryffindor’s chasers. Batter duo Yamamoto Taketora and Tanaka Ryuunosuke who were often mistaken as twins were at their peak. Their keeper, Bokuto Koutaro was louder than usual, but it didn't even affect Aomine's mood. When Captain Mikoshiba called it a day, everybody was pretty pleased.

When they were done showering, Kagami lead the way to the big hall for dinner, but Aomine walked slowly behind him with a deep frown on his forehead.

“What? Don’t make me late for dinner, Ahomine,” Kagami said, lifted one of his splitted eyebrows.

Aomine shook his head. “No, it’s just….”

“What?”

Aomine fully stopped walking and lifted his arm, and then sniffed himself.

“Ahomine, what the fuck are you doing?” Kagami asked, shocked.

Aomine stopped sniffing and looked at Kagami with serious eyes. “I wonder if I splashed my cloak with my love potion.”

“Huh, why?”

Aomine shrugged and walked again, made Kagami followed him. “It’s just I still can smell it eventhough we’ve done practing in those mud and I’ve showered.”

“Hm…,” Kagami responded. “It’s weird. Because I can still smell my love potion too. Maybe it’s just because it’s the scent we love so it lingers?”

Aomine nodded. “Maybe.”

* * *

 

They were ready to go to sleep when Aomine heard Kagami yelped next to him.

“What?” Aomine asked, startled. “Yes, tomorrow is our match, Kagami. I don’t care with your fucking insomnia. Just shut up and let me sleep.”

“No, it’s not that.”

Aomine could hear Kagami got up from his bed and walked to Aomine’s bed. Aomine turned around and sat on his bed. Kagami was standing in front of his buffet.

“What?” Aomine asked again.

Kagami picked Aomine’s perfume bottle from the buffet and looked at Aomine with the most surprised face he had ever seen. “ _White musk_?”

Aomine frowned. “Er… yeah…?”

“Tell me, Aomine. What do you smell from your love potion?”

“Why should I?”

“Just fucking tell me.”

Aomine sighed. “It’s strawberry.”

Kagami froze. “Oh my God. _Oh my God_.”

Aomine looked at Kagami in confusion. “What?”

Kagami sat himself down on the tip of Aomine’s bed to calm himself before he glared at Aomine. “Feel free to laugh at me, but I use strawberry-scented shampoo and soap.”

Aomine just frowned at that, didn’t know how to respond. That information wasn’t important—

“And for your information, Aomine. My fucking love potion smelled like white musk.”

It took few more seconds before the switch in Aomine’s head clicked. Oh. _Oh_.

Kagami sighed and put Aomine’s perfume back on top of the buffet.

“I need to get some sleep,” was his last words before turned off the light and reclining backs on Aomine.

Aomine stared at Kagami’s back for few minutes before laying himself down and staring at the ceiling the whole night.

Tomorrow morning at  the match, Kagami wasn’t the only one with red eyes and dark circles.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGAMI TAIGA!
> 
> Maybe next chapter will be soumako/kurodai.


End file.
